borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Экстон/Облик
В данной статье предоставлены головы и облики для Экстона, а также описание как их получить. Внешний вид Экстона Всего для Экстона можно получить 27 голов и 93 скина. Облики и гововы могут выпасть как из случайных (обычные) так и определенных (редкие) врагов, а также могут быть получены за выполнение заданий, достижений, с помощью промокодов SHiFT, после установки дополнений и путем обмена с другими игроками. Стандартные головы Головы, разблокированные сразу после начала игры. Разблокируемые головы (основная игра) Головы, разблокируемые по ходу игры. Доступны для обмена. Маску Красавчика Джека можно получить несколькими способами. С Красавчика Джека всегда выпадает маска ( в одиночной игре на PS3), которая может быть разблокирована любым одиночным персонажем. Воин и Красавчик Волшебник могут дать маску, зависящую от класса персонажа, которая может быть разблокирована любым персонажем этого класса. Разблокируемые головы (дополнения) Головы. разблокируемые при прохождении дополнений. Доступны для обмена. Головы из наборов дополнений Платные головы из дополнений разблокировываются прямо в меню станции перестройки. Они привязаны к учетной записи и не могут быть переданы через внутриигровой обмен. Головы лежат в ячейках инвентаря и могут подлежать обмену. Прочие головы Головы, разблокируемые другими способами или через другие игры. Привязаны к учетной записи и не подлежат обмену. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. The and skins can also be obtained from Torgue Vending Machines in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. }-->At Attention''' Rank 3 EXPLOOOOOSIONS! challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=Bandit_Incineration | | Rank 5 Knee-Deep in Brass challenge | | Rank 3 Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er challenge | | Black Ops Rare drop from any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins |-id=Blue_Bomber | | Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk | | Dahl Efficiency Unknown | | Item of the Day |-id=Dahl_Predator | | Rank 5 Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle challenge | | Rare drop from Dukino's Mom | | Denim Dynamo Rank 3 Aggravated Assault challenge |-id=Double_Down_Browntown | | Double Down Browntown unknown | | Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible | | Rank 3 The Killer challenge |-id=Golden_Boy | | Golden Boy Rank 3 Blue Sparks challenge | | Rank 3 It's Not Easy Looting Green challenge | | Mission reward from The Cold Shoulder |-id=Greenhorn | | Rank 3 Super Novas challenge | | Rank 3 Not Full of Monkeys challenge | | He's On Fire Rare drop from Captain Flynt |-id=Heating_Up | | Rank 3 Pull the Pin challenge | | Rank 3 Load and Lock challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=Hyperion_Hornet | | Rank 5 Eviscerated challenge | | Rank 3 For the Hoard! challenge | | Mission reward from Capture the Flags |-id=Jakobs_Filigree | | Rank 5 Quickdraw challenge | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 This is No Time for Lazy! challenge |-id=Licking_Flames | | Rare drop from King Mong | | Rank 3 Slag-Licked challenge | | Rank 5 I Just Want to Set the World on Fire challenge |-id=Maliwan_Style | | Item of the Day | | Midnight Sky Rank 3 Longshot challenge | | Common drop from Creepers |-id=Miss_OHara | | Rank 3 Rocket and Roll challenge | | Mister Blonde Rare drop from Saturn | | Rank 5 Nothing Rhymes with Orange or JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!! challenge |-id=Purple_Haze | | Random drop from any enemy | | Mission reward from To Grandmother's House We Go | | Purple Prose Rank 5 Badass Bingo challenge |-id=Purple_Sun | | Mission reward from No Vacancy | | Random drop from "Chubby" mobs | | Rank 5 Hail of Bullets challenge |-id=Self_Azured | | Rank 3 Open Pandora's Boxes challenge | | Rank 3 Fisticuffs! challenge | | Mission reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man |-id=Tediore_Customer_Service | | 777 on Slot machines | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Boomerbang challenge |-id=The_Grass_is_Greener | | Rank 4 in Whaddaya Buyin'? challenge | | Rank 3 Shotgun! challenge | | Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible |-id=Torgue_Explosiveness | | Rank 3 Boom challenge | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Catch-a-Rocket! challenge |-id=Twenty_Thousand_Leagues | | Rare drop from Stalkers | | Rank 5 Ammo Eater challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=Vladof_Sickle | | 777 on Slot machines | | Random drop from Spiderants | | Rare drop from Threshers |} Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. The skin comes as a single inventory item, which can be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. }-->It's Kinda Easy being Green''' St Patrick's Day event SHiFT code | | Real Men Wear Pink Valentine's Day event SHIFT code |-id=Yellowjacket | | Halloween event SHiFT code |} Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. *The head is a reference to Street Fighter antagonist M. Bison and his criminal organization, Shadaloo. *The head is a reference to a Metal Gear Solid Boss: Psycho Mantis. *The head is a reference to the character Robert Muldoon from Jurassic Park. The name is a reference to his last words, "Clever girl." *The Skin is a reference to Capcom's Megaman whose nickname is "Blue Bomber". *The skin is a reference to the Jimi Hendrix song Purple Haze. *The is a reference to the movie Army of Darkness. The mask greatly resembles the deadite antagonist of the film; Evil Ash. de:Axton/Skins AxtonAxton.png|Экстон AxtonRadarRanger.png|Рейнджер с радаром AxtonWetworker.png|Специалист по мокрым делам AxtonVVLancer.png|Ветеран Хранилища: Копейщик AxtonSESnowblind.png|Специальное издание: Снежная слепота AxtonGrizzledVeteran.png| AxtonRoguishRenegade.png| AxtonGallantGrunt.png| 362px-AxtonTheHawk.png| Dappergent.jpg| Ss.jpg| AxtonMineButNotYours.png| Sand.jpg| Mm.jpg| Sk.jpg| Boneblinder.jpeg| Scurvy_dog.png| Hjm.jpg| Choppertopper.jpg| Clever_Boy.png| AxtonWarriorOfLight.jpg| Guywiththegun.jpg|Парень с пушкой Covert Op.jpg|Секретная миссия Ex-axton.jpg|Экс-Экстон Headbanger.jpg|Дуболом Bearded Justice.jpg|Бородатое правосудие "Скины" для Солдата Все скины в данном списке расположены в том порядке, в котором они доступны для использования в Станции Перестройка (Customization Station). *'Обмундирование Экстона' (Axton's Regulations Attire) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'Вулкан' (Volcanic)'' - редко выпадает с муравьев-пауков.'' *' ' (Red Rover)'' - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Свинцовый дождь".'' *'Красный день календаря' (Red Letter Day)'' - может выпасть с любого "пухлого" врага.'' *'По стойке смирно' (At Attention) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "ВЗРЫ-Ы-Ы-ВЫ-Ы-Ы!"'' *' ' (Miss O'Hara) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Ракетный рок-н-ролл".'' *'Красная гвардия' (Red Fraction)'' - базовая расцветка.'' *'Красная правая рука' (Red Right Hand) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'Обордовевший' (Marooned)'' - базовая расцветка.'' *' ' (Green Beret)'' - дается за выполнение задания Неприветливость.'' *' ' (The Grass is Greener)'' - дается за 4 уровень достижения "Че покупаем?".'' *'В чем-то быть зеленым проще' (It's Kinda Easy being Green) - поощрительный скин по SHiFT коду в честь дня Святого Патрика 2013. *'Зеленый рог' (Greenhorn)'' - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Волны ненависти".'' *' ' (Greener Pastures)'' - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Зеленое тебе к лицу".'' *'Блюграсс' (Bluegrass)'' - базовая расцветка.'' *'Змея в траве '(Snake in the Grass) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'Зелень '(Greenback)'' - базовая расцветка.'' *' ' (Last Boy Scout) ''- дается за 5 уровень достижения "Вставай, лентяй!".'' *'Полуночное небо '(Midnight Sky)'' - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Смертельный поцелуй".'' *' ' (Blue Bomber) '' - редко выпадает с Сына Мотракка.'' *'Путь в небо' (Skyward) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Драчка".'' *' ' (Self Azured) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Ящики Пандоры".'' *'Синее спокойствие' (Blue Serenity) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'Лазоревый период Экстона' (Axton's Blue Period) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'Посинение' (Fade to Blue)'' - базовая расцветка.'' *'Мистер Блондин' (Mister Blonde) ''- редко выпадает с Сатурна.'' *' ' (At Arms) ''- дается за выполнение задания Защищенная Удача.'' *' ' (Yellowjacket) '' - поощрительный скин по SHiFT-коду в честь Хэллоуина 2012.'' *'Золотой мальчик' (Golden Boy) ''- дается за 3 уровень "Голубые искры".'' *' ' (The Man With the Golden Pun) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Дробовик!".'' *'Прекрасная мысль '(Bright Idea) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'Двойной коричневый' (Double Down Browntown) ''- неизвестно.'' *'Умный мальчик '(Bright Boy)'' - базовая расцветка.'' *'Он жжот' (He's On Fire)'' - редко выпадает с Капитана Флинта.'' *' ' (Heating Up) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Выдерни чеку".'' *' ' (Licking Flames) ''- редко выпадает с Короля Монга.'' *'Огонь и лед' (Ice and Fire) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Про запас!".'' *' ' (Fire and Forget)'' - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Убийца".'' *'Профилактика цинги' (Scurvy Prevention)'' - базовая расцветка.'' *'Пламенная любовь '(Burning Love) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'Потрепанный '(Gruff Around the Edges) ''- базовая расцветка. '' *'Двадцать тысяч лье' (Twenty Thousand Leagues) ''- редко выпадает с молотильников.'' *'Воин тьмы' (Shadow Warrior) '' - Неизвестно.'' *' ' (Dark and Light) ''- редко выпадает с Мамы Дукино.'' *'Голубые береты' (Special Forces) ''- дается за выполнение задания Вершина: Врачеватель.'' *'Синяя ракета' (Denim Dynamo)'' - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Вооруженное нападение".'' *'Добейся или сдохни' (Do or Die) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'На глубине '(Undah Da Sea) ''- базовая расцветка.'' *'Борьба без правил' (Rough and Tumble)'' - базовая расцветка.'' *'Фиолетовое солнце' (Purple Sun)'' - дается за выполнение задания Мест Нет.'' *'Фиолетовая проза '(Purple Prose)'' - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Пляски с безбашенными".'' *' ' (Purple Nurple)'' - дается за выполнение задания Мы Идем В Гости К Бабушке.'' *'Сиреневый туман '(Purple Haze)'' - редко выпадает со Скагов.'' *'Черный спецназ' (Black Ops) ''- редко выпадает с любого из 4-х Ассасинов: ассасина Уота, ассасина Онея, ассасина Рита, ассасина Руфа.'' *' ' (Grey Matter)'' - дается за 3 уровень достижения "Катить бочку".'' *' ' (White Knight)'' - редко выпадает с молотильников.'' *' ' (Pink Pandoracorn)'' - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Этот загадочный оранжевый".'' *'Крутые парни носят розовое' (Real Men Wear Pink) ''- поощрительный скин по SHiFT коду в честь дня Святого Валентина 2013.'' *' ' (Fierce and Flowery)'' - редко выпадает с Червоеда Неуязвимого.'' *' ' (The Pink Panzer)'' - редко выпадает с Терраморфа Непобедимого.'' *'Бандит - Кровь и Ржавчина' (Bandit Blood and Rust) ''- товар дня в торговых автоматах.'' *' ' (Bandit War Paint) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Спи спокойно, дорогой мародер".'' *' ' (Bandit Incineration)'' - дается за 5 уровень достижения "По колено в гильзах".'' *'Даль - элита '(Dahl Elite)'' - товар дня в торговых автоматах.'' *'Даль - Эффективность' (Dahl Efficiency)'' - Неизвестно.'' *' ' (Dahl Predator) ''- дается за 5 уровень достижения "Крадущийся тигр, спрятанная штурмовая винтовка". *'Гиперион - Гордость''' (Hyperion Honor)'' - товар дня в торговых автоматах.'' *' ' (Hyperion Heroism) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Не грузи!".'' *' ' (Hyperion Hornet) ''- дается за 5 уровень достижения "Потрошитель".'' *'Джейкобс - Старомодный' (Jakobs Old-Fashioned) ''- предмет дня в торговых автоматах.'' *' ' (Jakobs Family) ''- дается за выполнение задания Захватить Флаги.'' *' ' (Jakobs Filigree) ''- дается за 5 уровень достижения "Ловкий стрелок".'' *'Маливан - Стиль '(Maliwan Style) ''- товар дня в торговых автоматах.'' *' ' (Maliwan Elegance)'' - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Отмеченный шлаком".'' *' ' (Maliwan Grace)'' - дается за 5 уровень достижения "Мировой пожар раздуем!".'' *'Тедиор - Низкие цены '(Tediore Low Price) ''- товар дня в торговых автоматах.'' *' ' (Tediore Customer Service) ''- дается при выпадении 777 в игровых автоматах.'' *' ' (Tediore Value) ''- дается за 5 уровень достижения "БУМ-еранг".'' *'Торрг - Высший класс' (Torgue High Octane) ''- товар дня в торговых автоматах.'' *' ' (Torgue Explosiveness) ''- дается за 3 уровень достижения "Бум".'' *' ' (Torgue Speed Demon) ''- дается за 5 уровень достижения "Лови ракету!".'' *'Владов - Революция '(Vladof Revolution) ''- товар дня в торговых автоматах.'' *' ' (Vladof Sickle) ''- дается при выпадении 777 в игровых автоматах.'' *' ' (Vladof Freedom) ''- дается за 5 уровень достижения "Пожиратель боеприпасов".'' *'Gearbox '''- доступно только для сотрудников Gearbox.'' *' ' (Minecraft) ''- может выпасть с Уродов.'' *' ' (Patient)''- дается за выполнение задания Дикая редкость в DLC Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt.'' *' ' (Natural Twenty)''- доступен в DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep.'' *'Современная война' (Advanced Warfare)'' - из набора Превосходство спецназовца.'' *'Пушечное мясо' (Crash Test Soldier)'' - из набора Господство спецназовца.'' *'Лакомая плоть' (Delicious Flesh)'' - из набора Безумие спецназовца.'' *'Знахарь атакует' (Quack Attack)'' - из набора Спецназовец - свирепый охотник.'' *'Легенда Пандоры' (Pandoran Legend) ''- дается игрокам, имеющим сохранения из первой части Borderlands.'' *' ' (Special Edition: Fired Up)''- доступен для игроков, купивших особое издание Borderlands 2.'' Загружаемые дополнения "Скинов" Загружаемые "скины" и "головы" разблокируются непосредственно в меню настроек после покупки. То есть, они привязаны к учетной записи игрока и не могут проданы или обменены. *Пушечное мясо (Crash Test Soldier) - Набор «Господство спецназовца» (Commando Domination Pack). *Современная война (Advanced Warfare) - Набор «Превосходство спецназовца» (Commando Supremacy Pack). *Лакомая плоть (Delicious Flesh) - Набор «Безумие спецназовца» (Commando Madness Pack). Примечания *Голова " " - это отсылка к боссу "Psycho Mantis" из игры Metal Gear Solid. *Голова " " является отсылкой к антагонисту игры Street Fighter M.Bison и его криминальной организации Шадалу. *Голова " " является отсылкой к персонажу Роберту Малдону из фильма Парк Юрского периода. Название головы является схожим с фразой этого персонажа, "Умница". *Скин " " является отсылкой к Мегамэну, придуманного компанией Capcom, который имеет прозвище Синий Бомбардировщик. *Скин " " является отсылкой к одноименной песне Джимми Хендрикса. en:Axton/Skins Категория:Скины Категория:Экстон